


Baker Act

by Insomniwolf



Series: Jack of All Trades [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everything is in a state of ruin, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gold diggers, Jealousy, Keith and Shiro are Japanese, Keith is 15, Lance is 17, M/M, Mental Institutions, Partly inspired by Boku no Hero Academia, Peculiarities, Pidge has longer hair, Pidge is 13, Pidge isn't asexual, Shiro is about 23, klance, she just isn't in a relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniwolf/pseuds/Insomniwolf
Summary: Keith could not have been more fucked.His parents had just died. Moving was even  worse. But then it happened; Everything was in ruins. The government was tracking everybody. They call them peculiarities, it happened after the blood moon. If you had one, you're a freak. Then, bam! Mental institution. But not the nice ones with sweet nurses, therapy, and friends. Nobody actually knows what goes on there, but people don't come back. No one comes back. And worst of all he got stuck surviving with the boy who lived down the street and went to his school, who strangely did not like him, and who he seemed to not be able to get over.





	1. Raining Sideways

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm really thankful you took the time to click on this. This first chapter seems to be a test, as I'm not sure people will be interested in this story. But to continue, here are some notes.
> 
> A Baker Act is a means of providing individuals with emergency services and temporary detention for mental health evaluation and treatment when required, either on a voluntary or an involuntary basis. This happened to my friend recently, thankfully she was released the next day.
> 
> Pidge will be using female pronouns. She isn't transgender or questioning.
> 
> Keith and Lance won't talk much for the first chapters. They don't know each other well enough.
> 
> Shiro is now Keith's primary caregiver.
> 
> Allura and Coran won't be introduced until much later into the story. Sorry.
> 
> With that, please enjoy my work! If you could comment on what you thought about it and how you think it needs to change, please take the time to do so!

"Am I too flirty?"

"Do we have to do this EVERY Friday?"

Lance scratched his head as the pitter-patter of his converse tried to catch up with heavy, trudging steps, desperate to escape the wind's icy chill.

"I mean, don't get it! You gotta help me out here buddy. How'd you get Shay to go out with you?" Hunk visibly gripped the straps of his bag tighter. "Look, can we continue this conversation at your house? I at least need to get out of the rain before listening to you complain. And it's not like I did some magic trick. We both... just like each other."

Lance's umbrella swayed back and forth, the wind pulling him sideways, and causing him to get hit with a few stray drops of water. He was sure his bookbag was already soaked, along with the bottoms of his pants. The squelching coming from his socks neither sounded nor felt pleasant.

"Oh, come on. That's obvious but... there must be more than that! Ugh... I feel like I'm overthinking this." 

"That'd be because you are. Listen man, maybe Nyma just isn't into you? Not to be mean or anything! Maybe you should find someone who's, ya know, nicer? And maybe doesn't flirt with every guy who's loaded?" Hunk fiddled with the buttons of his black polo shirt. "I just don't want you to get hurt man. We're buddies." Lance sighed and held his umbrella closer to his body, fighting the wind. The air was starting to get chilly, and he was sure he would be sick in the morning. "I know man. Don't worry, I don't take offense. It's just..."

Lance suddenly felt a strong tug on his arm, mildly surprised at Hunk's forward gesture. There was another tug as Lance realized he'd frozen. "Your house is right there. Come on, I know video games might make you feel better." Hunk gave a small smile, the corners of his mouth lined with creases. Lance shot back a friendly smirk.

"Thanks, Hunk." 

-

"He the reason you're here?" Keith could feel a chill down his spine as he heard Shiro rush over to him, footsteps light and hurried. Keith subconsciously held his hand over his eye. He could already feel the brushes forming and the scolding he'd get when he got home. "God Keith, your eye!" Shiro brushed Keith's bangs out of the way and gently pressed his fingers against it. He grimaced at the way Keith flinched from pain. "What's the matter with you lately? I know you're still mad but, it's for the better. And-"

"You'll always protect me no matter what. Even if I hate you for it." It was like a mantra. Shiro's shoulders dropped as his faced laced with worry. "Listen, I'm fine, okay? It doesn't even hurt. Much." He sighed as Shiro grasped his hand. He didn't look convinced. 

"Look, I'm sorry." Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro's broad frame. He didn't mind the soaking wet clothes. Shiro waited a couple seconds before returning the hug. Shiro reluctantly pulled away and grabbed Keith's shoulders. He looked him in the eyes as if daring to look away. "I don't ever wanna pick you up from the hospital again." 

"Mhm." Keith mumbled a quick thank you to the doctor who finished touching up his eye. Her gaze made Keith feel he was being prodded and poked at, except from the inside this time. She had a shiny name tag that read 'Morrison', and her hair was a soft brown tied back into a messy bun. She seemed fairly young, although not fresh out of medical school. Her skin was tanned; like she'd been out in the sun too long. Maybe gardening or hanging out at the beach. She voice was barely above a whisper, and she seemed reserved. She was extremely kind to Keith when he woke up, helping him sit and bringing him a glass of water. Shiro shook her calloused hands and graciously thanked her for treating the wound. Keith heard something about prescriptions and calling back as he spaced out listening to music with his headphones. His phone was cracked , and he probably wasn't getting another anytime soon. Keith found himself absent mindedly tugging at stray strands of hair that'd some how escaped his ponytail.

He snapped out of it when he heard his name being called, Shiro standing in the doorway. Keith turned around as he waved one last goodbye to the doctor, and quickly rushed out behind Shiro. "Are we still watching the blood moon tonight?" Keith always loved stars, and anything to do with astrology. It was a nice hobby, where he chooses to lose himself in different worlds and sciences. He wondered if his life would've been different on another planet. "That doesn't get you out of trouble. I want to know what happened." Keith cursed under his breath, and he suddenly felt awkward under Shiro's scrutinizing stare, flinching at the sudden chill of icy rain as they exited the automatic doors. Keith lifted up his hoodie.

"Some girl walked up to me during lunch.  She sat next to me in Math. She was absent the day before and wanted to get the notes and our next homework assignment." Keith hugged his jacket closer as he and Shiro walked across the parking lot. He rembered not eating that day, he sat by himself to read a book. The sun peeked through gray clouds, and made Keith turn away from the glare.

"How did she give you a bloody eye?" Keith huffed, blood pressure slightly rising. "That's the thing! Some dude walked up to me and told me to stop flirting with her, then he pushed her out of the way and punched me in the face. I had to fight back." Keith gingerly touched his eye at the memory. He still remembered the breath being knocked out of him as he fell, the checkered cafeteria floor blurred with his altered vision, and the sharp snap of his phone screen cracking. "She eventually convinced him to stop, and the last thing I saw was security towering over me. Then I passed out."

Shiro sighed with relief as he got in the driver's side door of his car. Keith decided to ride in the back with his head down. He heard the jingle of keys as Shiro revved the engine. "So you didn't start it then. That's good. Don't worry Keith, I'll get it sorted out. I just thought, you were angry. You know, about us moving." Keith tore his eyes away from the floor to gaze at Shiro. "I don't care about that. We didn't move that far, and I can still talk to Pidge. In fact, we moved closer to her."

Keith could see Shiro's smile in the rear view mirror. "Katie is a nice girl, I wouldn't split you two up." Pidge was Keith's childhood friend. They'd stay awake through the night skyping, talking about old movies. Conspiracy theories. He was silent for a what felt like a while. The sound of rain soothed his senses, and made sleep all the more enticing. "Sleep now if you want, but I'll have to wake you up if you still want to go stargazing."

A small 'mhm' made it's way from Keith's mouth, and he forgot about the dampness of his jacket and ignored the buzzing of his phone as he fell asleep. The only thing he recalled was his skin feeling strangely tingly.


	2. Home, For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance describe life at home. Keith is hurriedly preparing to watch the moon with Shiro and Pidge, and Lance and Hunk just want to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received kind feedback on the last chapter, so I wanted to get this chapter out to quench your thirst. Thank you for reading!

"Keith, wake up." Keith felt a small shove and he tried to sit up. He felt well rested as far as naps, and groggily wiped at his eyes and stretched his limbs. That strange tingling was still there, maybe his limbs had fallen alseep.

Nothing some walking wouldn't fix.

Shiro opened the driver's side door after removing his seatbelt. Never remove your seat belt until the vehicle has come to a complete stop, Keith remembers being told. Shiro was always obsessed with safety.

Keith all but tore off his seatbelt as he opened his side's door and lept from his seat. He felt strangely energetic, although his limbs did ache a bit. The tingling hadn't stopped either. Keith heard a slam as Shiro closed his door, and Keith did the same, making sure the door was fully closed. His jacket was still kinda damp, he made a mental note to throw it in the dryer later. He glanced up at their house: 2 stories, a soft green colored the walls, a small attic housing some old boxes they hadn't unpacked yet, a soft yellow glow pouring out from a ground floor window. Shiro had left the lights on in the kitchen.

There was also the pitter-patter of paws as a dog squeezed through the doggy door to greet them. A large Komondor, mop like fur falling where it pleased, and in some places made it seem old. An arrangement of barks lept from its maw, and the regrettable amount of drool Shiro would always fret about.

"Hey Grandpa!" Keith had the air knocked out of him (he would never get used to the feeling) and pulled his hand through large rolls of fur, ignoring Shiro's grimacing although pleased expression. He raced to the front door and lead Grandpa in, kicking off his shoes.

"Why did he want a dog? Why not a hamster or goldfish? Something that doesn't shed would be nice." Shiro brushed off his clothes before heading inside as well. Neatly placing his shoes next to the front door, and hanging his jacket on the rack, mirroring Keith completely, who'd head upstairs to his room. Probably to call Pidge.

"Remember to dry that jacket, Keith!" Shiro yelled as he went into the living room to relax for a bit. It was too late to start dinner, the sun was almost finished setting and the moon would be out soon. Although he didn't like the junk food, he and Keith would probably snack on chips and soda. Maybe not so much the soda for Shiro. Water would be nice.

-  
Lance's house was admittedly cozy.

One story, 4 bedrooms, a sizable kitchen and two bathrooms. The outside was painted a dark blue, and inside his walls were painted white. A flat screen hanging on the wall inside his living room, a couple gaming systems set up (He knew an Xbox One and a PS4 was frivolous, but instead of arguing over which is better, he sprung for both). He felt the carpeted floors through his shoes before remembering to take them off, stepping to the side so Hunk could do the same. The faint smell of food was wafting through the air, and Hunk was suddenly very glad he decided to come over today. Rosalina was trying her best to crawl, exploring the world around her. Normal 7 month old stuff he supposed. 

Lance carefully stepped around toys, haphazardly strewn along the floor. Rosalina's doing. "Mami, I'm home!" Lance set his bag down on the couch and Hunk did the same. He peeled off his wet jacket and didn't bother to wait for his mother's response as he ran to his room with Hunk quickly following. Lance heard some angry spanish, 'How many times have I told you not to step on the carpet with those dirty shoes mijo' was part of it. He closed the door to his room and immediately peeled off his wet pants.

"Yuck, at least tell me when you plan to start stripping, dude." Lance scoffed as he hurriedly adorned some black sweatpants and grabbed some not-drenched-with-water socks. "I'd at least want to get paid, and I'd never do it for you because you're broke half the time." Hunk feigned a hurt look while Lance whipped opened his door, not slamming it on the wall this time (See, mom?) and drug his feet down the hall back to the living room. "Bet you 20 bucks I can beat you in Mortal Kombat."

"And this is WHY you're always broke. Don't make bets you can't win buddy." 

"That's because you cheat, and cheaters never prosper." Hunk huffed.

Lance sat down on his couch, the cool leather temporarily sending a chill down his spine while Rosalina stared at him pointedly. She held a small block with the letter Q on it, her brown hair peeking out from her hand sewn cap. The pink of her shirt was muddled with stains from food and juice (she literally just throws the cup around, Lance didn't understand it). He sometimes wondered if she understood what was going on half the time, her blue eyes looked worlds, galaxies away.

"No, it's because you don't bother to learn any of the combos and all you end up doing is button mashing." Hunk plopped down on the couch next to him, breathing out a sign of relief from being on his feet all day. "But you have a deal either way."

Lance saw Hunk shift his hairband and he sturdily gripped his controller. "The tables can always turn."

"Not today buddy." Lance's skin felt tingly and he visibly steeled himself.

He couldn't shake off the pins and needles feeling. Or the weird indescribable feeling he felt in his chest.

The moon was rising soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again. A comment would be much appreciated. ;u;

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you found it enjoyable! Even if you hate my work, say so in the comment section. I appreciate the criticism. Just remember not to bully others and have peaceful debates. There is no definite schedule for releasing chapters, but I'll do the best I can.


End file.
